


Rise and Shine

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: In which Yuki hates waking up and Momo has to take matters into his own hands.





	Rise and Shine

Sunlight wove its way through the curtains and into the room. Shadows appeared for only a moment before retreating back into the depths. Covers were pulled further over a head that lay unmoving in bed. Curse the light for coming in so early in the morning. A groan and then a shift as the body rolled over to face away from the window, pulling the blankets closer to them. The phone on the nightstand started vibrating and another groan escaped. A hand emerged and felt for the phone. Tapping the screen, the noise stopped, but it didn’t last long. Another bout of vibrations and the hand was searching again. Fingers made contact before a thump as the phone was knocked to the ground in front of the nightstand. The hand fell limp in defeat before retreating back under the covers.

Some time had passed before he started to hear the noises of the town starting their day. First the sunlight and now the noise. All he wanted to do was sleep. A knock came on the door and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t want to move, more so he didn’t have the energy to move. He ignored the door and kept his eyes shut. Maybe if he ignored whoever it was, they would go away and not bother him any further. 

“Yuki?” 

Ah that voice. 

“Yuki are you feeling okay? You weren’t answering your phone.” Momo pushed the door open. 

“Hm.” Yuki groaned and curled himself tighter into the blankets. 

Momo sighed seeing the discarded phone on the floor.

“Yuki you have to get up. We have a full schedule today,” Momo said. “Okarin says we can’t be late.”

Another groan from Yuki. Momo huffed as he took hold of the covers and gave a pull. However, Yuki was prepared and had wrapped himself up to the point where even pulling on the covers wouldn’t uncover him. 

Yuki: 1  
Momo: 0

“Yuki!” Momo resorted to pushing on his friend to get him to move but it was to no avail. Yuki had planted himself firmly in the bed and refused to move. 

Momo sighed as he stood looking at his partner wrapped in the multitude of blankets. He couldn’t believe that he was acting like a child today. Placing a hand on his head, he tried to think of ways to get Yuki out of bed. Could he persuade him with food? Probably not. Yuki sometimes skipped breakfast depending on how he was feeling. Maybe he could threaten him, saying that he would leave and not wait for him at the studio before heading to work. That probably wouldn’t work either. Yuki would take the opportunity to stay in bed for as long as possible, even if he had to walk to the studio alone. 

Yuki shifted and a devilish grin spread across Momo’s face. If Yuki wanted to be difficult today then he would have to pay the price. 

“Alright Yuki I see how it is. You can walk by yourself today.” Momo said as he made his way to the door. He pushed it shut but remained inside the room.

Yuki uncurled from his position and allowed himself to stretch out, a sigh escaping his lips. Momo tiptoed over to the end of the bed where Yuki had let his foot lay exposed. In one quick motion Momo grabbed his ankle and tickled his foot. Yuki tried to pull his foot away but Momo’s grip had him locked in place.

“Hey!” Yuki pushed his other foot against Momo’s side to try and release himself from his partner’s grasp. 

That was a bad idea.

Momo grabbed his other foot and continued tickling. Yuki tried to pull his feet back and away from those devious hands. 

“Ah, are you awake Yuki?” Momo laughed releasing his partner’s feet. Yuki pulled them back and curled up yet again.

“That’s no good!” Momo laughed.

“Oof!” Yuki let out a sound as he felt Momo’s weight on top of him. Momo tried moving the blankets, but gave up and just went in for the kill.

Finding Yuki’s sides, he ran his fingers up and and down as Yuki squirmed underneath him.   
“Momo! Stop this. Sto-” Yuki let out a laugh as Momo continued to poke and pinch his sides. Momo couldn’t help but laugh as Yuki maneuvered his way out from under the blankets. Silver hair fell every which way as Yuki jerked his head around. Laughter filled the room.

“He’s down! Finish him!” Momo announced as Yuki’s sides became visible to him. 

“Momo you cheat!” Yuki laughed as Momo’s hands found his sides again. Even if it was still early, he felt light and free. 

Momo stopped after a while, his cheeks sore and flushed from laughing. Yuki lay breathing heavy, no longer covered in blankets. Momo sat back on his legs, his smile spreading from ear to ear, proud of what he accomplished.

“Good morning Darling!” He beamed.

Yuki lifted his head and smiled. In a sudden rush of energy, he pushed himself up and at Momo. Startled, Momo fell back and was surprised when he felt poking and pinching at his sides. He let out a laugh as Yuki moved his fingers along his side, tickling him. 

“Suffer the consequences Momo.” Yuki’s hair fell in front of him which, to the dismay of Momo, tickled his partner’s face. 

Momo’s laugh gave him life. His smile brought him joy. 

After a moment or two Yuki stopped and allowed Momo a breath of air. Momo sighed has he wiped a tear from his eye. Yuki smiled and brought his head down to touch Momo’s.

“Yuki!” Momo’s face burned at the gesture. Gray eyes opened and met his.

“Good morning, Honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It really means a lot to this shy bean ♥ I enjoyed writing this and am quite proud of how it turned out!


End file.
